Media streaming, such as IPTV (Internet Protocol Television) is gaining interest lately. IPTV allows the use of well defined IP networks for multicast or unicast streaming, which allows the reuse of many positive aspects of streaming over the Internet. Open IPTV Forum (OIPF) has defined a service discovery to support scheduled content service in IMS (Internet protocol Multimedia System) based IPTV networks, which re-uses the broadcast discovery defined in DVB-IP (Digital Video Broadcasting-Internet Protocol).
However, IPTV only supports IP based scheduled content service. It is thus not possible for hybrid media receivers to discover services for multiple networks, whereby installation of hybrid media receivers require tedious and error prone user input to be able to receive content from additional networks.